


Falling cherry Blossoms

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: It was a day that was not day, but it was night that was not a night, everything is so deep, kibum thought to himself.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	Falling cherry Blossoms

It was quiet and sleepy in the rooms. He soft snoring of his freinds filled the room up with noise. Minho couldn't sleep he was just too distracted. He sat up in his be allo alone with non one even noticing him. He was locke don hone thought. KIBUM he love dKIBM. it was kind of suspicious, but none of his friends had ontine his deserpeation. For example how he had always tried to stand clsoe to kkibum during dance praticies . How he tried to reach for kibum as he was trying to rtie hsi shirt. He didnt think kibum had noticed because kibum always seemed to be more interested in jong. He kenw kibum was lloving jong from top to bottom and tehat when they goot married minho wondered what to do.. fHe didn't know honestly he wishes thinkgs could be simple to him. SOo simple that he coldn't join his freiends in dream world and that he could forgot all his troublke.s He wasnted them to desolve. He WANTE DTO NOT LOVE LKIBM anymore it was driving him crazy. He reember when things used to be simple for him. simple like when he would pla rock paper scisors with taemin and steal jinki's left arm. He wasnted to go back to that , but everythung changed when JONGHYU came along he had always had a CURHS onKiey fro the very begining,b ut for somereason everyone SHiPS him and Taemin and jong and key. HE felt that he was the only one desreving of kibm and that JOghhun was Not REALLY good enough. He had to deal with it tho he really did. man . He looked oer the kibum sleeping form. in the distance. he juu nana sighed. ugggghhhhhhhh he toughtout to himself lookin at how much closer JonghYUN was. STOP STOP TSTO P he thought he wantd to grab OnGHyun waled away from him. but he didnt want to distrub the boys. He figured that he no oher chose he put on hs choose and walked across the room to persecute jonghhyun. He walked over to wear jonghyun was slubmbering and he looked at jonghyun kibum's face ; His heart started beating faster than it was there beofre. NO no tha's nt what i menat minho said to his own previous internal momolouge. uUGH he coudn't take it anymore he wanted to scream right as he was about to his jonghyuns  
s face he stubbed his two. BEARINSTINE BEARS he started to scream he coverd his mouth after the that . and it was HONRRILE . KIBUM wouldn't hate HIM NOW . No that couldn't happen he said it was horrible he started to slam himself in to the slaw . When he heard a yawn come from KIbum NOOONo kibum Kye WHAT'S UP

. ugh KIBUM SAID sluring . Waht are you doing inside of the house. he siad. NO kibym don't make me eat your cole slaw. Kibum started to irise up from a resting position. His hari was wet from all of minhos blood that had splatter ALL OVER the room. INfact everyone was coverdin minhos bolood. Kibum hadn't ssememed to ntoice so he was very on edge that maybe one day wkibum would understand. Kibym started to drip red and minho tried to control his uncontriolable tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. Jonh was standing up TWO JNO JONGHYUN kibum hadn't even notice that jonghyun had gotten up it wasn't firar. Jonghyun had eyes . Ugh minho tought he hated that smug msile that ljonghyun always had on his PIRETTY face. He didn't like that eferyone dshiped jonghyun with key bum and not him. Key boms mouth started to outline in to a huge lur. JONGHYUN he screamed outin teroror. WHwat is that . !!! fMinho's gun was on overdrive iand it was out of this worll.d Hte world had goen qiet everything wa squiet . SSSSHHHSSSSHHH minho said don't say anthing IF YOU DO!@@@ Kibums was outraged he gradbbed jonghyun and sia d NO no jonghun you cacn't to . Minho smirked reappreared at kibum ilef t trhouht the mwindow it was too late. Minho had started to follow him down the road. KIBUM are you gcoming he siad. Kibum had started to bolt away from f=mino and minho was starting to get even more aggrevsive kibum as happy he lead them away from th frineds so that maybe they couldn't help jonghyun wou was unfornturnely taken over by minho  
s own power . Kibum ran faster htna he even thought that his legs could carry him it was CARAYZ. Minho ws locked at loaded he was wondeering bwhy the Sahwol didn't beleive in him HE COULD GET THE GIRL he thought. HE knew that he couldnt and that it was definetley. gonna happen. He had started to catch up to kibum whenthe blood leeking down his spine accerlatrated to a seepd nver before seen. Kibum ran and ran he didn't want to watch minho destory him and everyone he loved. Minho couldn 't follwo the trial he thought he doesn't know anythign about prosecutors. THe prosectuor princess is his only knowladge . So kibum ihad lid down to tkake a little break when himho reached out from behind him , MINHO HAD A BIG SILE ON HIS FACE> Now you yhave to love ME KIBUM i"ll sseee you soon budyy. hsi gun lept from his hand and they're was only one more drop left.......................


End file.
